monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lich/@comment-25817038-20150323190706/@comment-25817038-20150512074024
I hate to do this... but I'm going to have to do it... So to 'he' who remains anonymous, and continues through the comments to come up with ever-more-ridiculous methods of outright denying sex with his significant-other-Lich, let me bear down upon you this tome of mine. I call it: "The Book of Broken Hopes and Dreams" Its pages contain texts describing scenarios in which one's hopes and dreams, often naive, but not always, are broken. For your self-centered neglect of the Lich who was kind enough to take you in, and shower you with her affection over the millions of other men the world over, your place, your broken hopes and dreams have been cemented into this tome's pages for the rest of time. Your entry into this tome is as follows: "You know... after reading all your comments about crazy ways of just ''abstinently ''and ''apathetically ''transferring to her your spirit energy, I will say: You can just go on about making your whole 'shootable life-force ray' and 'fey line' business from your other room doing your 'warlocky s--t.' Because meanwhile, I am in the lab with the Lich, and the only "line" I will be making, is a 'B-Line' for the deepest reaches of her pussy with something much more substantial and satisfying for her. Not only do we both have a good time while you isolate yourself in your room doing "warlocky s--t," it will get the job done just as good, if not better for ''both ''of us while giving her the data she wanted YOU to help her collect regarding an aphrodisiac potion she had completed last week. But you, buried in your own devices, centered around your own desires and ignoring hers, never took the time of day to come help her test this potion, nor the half-dozen others she has made in the time since then. Because of this, I, a mere 'acquaintence' of hers, was summoned to help her with her experiments, and have been happily doing so ever since you sealed yourself in your room. A sexually frustrated Lich is both an ''unhappy ''Litch, as well as a Lich unable to concentrate on her work because she can't focus, and is out of spirit energy. Deny her long enough, and she, like any other woman who is neglected the attention she deserves, will look for it elsewhere, and I, like many here, are not so selfish and focused on our own work to not take a short break every now and then to devote to our lady-friends and their interests. Because of this, I have since become the Lich's main partner in her experiments, both sexual and non-sexual, as well as her main source of spirit energy. You are of course, permitted to remain in your room tending to your own business so long as you do not interfere with us. However, your services to the Lich are no longer required, and you have since been replaced, both as an assistant, as a partner, and as a future husband." I swear, I hate the genre, but man I could NTR a whole f'king harem of monstergirls from guys who come here ''KNOWING ''what these girls want, then proceed to create and pursue crazy excuses and scenarios and fight tooth-and-nail to NOT give it to them while trying to be all lovey-dovey or pure-and-cuddly with them. I don't mind the guys who deny their advances while also making a conscious effort to avoid dating/marrying one, but guys that try to have a platonic, but actual relationship with these girls just irritates me. These women are HORNY, and so you will either provide for them the spirit energy they desire, the way they require it, or be placed in a scenario which you may be forced to surrender the title of 'Boyfriend' or 'Husband' to someone who is more willing - this is assuming she doesn't just simply get tired of your crap and resort to flat out raping you whenever her naughty-bits are in the mood.